How Organization XIII Really Acts at Dinner
by DreamlessRiver
Summary: Oneshot. It all starts with Saix hating peas..and then it ends in chaos.


Hey Guys! Another Story, finally! This is one I thought of with my friend, Ally. We think of the funniest things sometimes. Anyways here it is. The TRUE Organization XIII at dinner. By the way, I know Saix's name is supposed to have the two dots on the I, but my computer doesn't do specific lettering.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it

**How Organization XIII **_**really **_**Acts at Dinner**

"All shall be lost to you!" Was all Saix was saying to his superior

"That's enough, number VII." Xemnas warned him, his tone flat

"I have misjudged you! This is torture! You can't be doing this!" The blue-haired man complained

"C'mon, Saix, they're not even that bad!" Demyx started "Look, Axel's eating them." He said, looking over at the pyromaniac, who, indeed, was eating his peas.

"But that's because number VIII eats everything on his plate without a second thought! I, on the other hand, have a specific taste in what I eat!" he objected

"Tell me about it…" Roxas muttered as he took a bite of his salad

"I DEMAND a new plate! I will not eat these green monsters!" the claymore wielder demanded

"That's ENOUGH, number VII!" The superior ordered, starting to lose his temper

Saix groaned, and turned his attention back to his plate. He couldn't help but hate those damned green vegetables! They were so revolting! If only there was a way to get rid of them!

He looked around at everybody. They were all fine and dandy with their meals, while _he _was sitting there, hating every part of it. Well…the peas anyways. If only he were more like Axel…

_Axel…_ A thought hit him. Axel ate peas, didn't he?

Looking up, and noting that everybody was focused on their meals, Saix slowly picked up his plate, and quickly dumped his peas onto Axel's plate, and then set his dish back down in front of his spot, like nothing had ever happened.

Axel, who had just finished taking a bite of his meal, noticed what his companion had done, and got upset.

"Hey, you can't do th-" Axel started to object to his actions, but Saix was quick to the chase and he clamped a hand down on the red-head's mouth.

Axel started clawing at his hand, only to find it no use. Having no other options, Axel did what he thought was the best way to fight off the crazy man.

He grabbed a handful of peas, and threw them right at Saix's face, making him retreat.

"AUGH!" he cried, brushing them off of himself "get them off of me!"

Axel started to laugh, and it caused everybody to draw their attention to him. The chakram-thrower noticed that all eyes were on him, and he immediately began explaining himself.

"Saix started it! He put his peas onto my plate!" he told the organization

The moon-obsessed member was furious that his secret had been let out. Grabbing the first thing that he could reach, he grabbed a carrot off of his plate, and threw it at the red-head. Axel, having quick reflexes, ducked out of the way, and caused the sitarist, who was minding his own business, to be struck in the side of the head with the orange vegetable.

"Ow! Hey!" The blonde musician looked over at who the culprit was.

"Saix, what was that for?! I didn't do anything to you!" He whined

"I didn't mean to hit you, Axel Ducked out of the wa-" before he could end his sentence, he got a spoonful of mashed potatoes, right on his scar.

"Hah! "X" marks the spot!" Demyx cried with joy as he pointed to the potato-covered man.

Piercing eyes glared at Demyx, as he then threw a spoonful of his own mashed potatoes back at him.

Wiping the food off of his face, Number IX was about to throw some croutons back at his rival, when he felt some lettuce hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and saw Roxas standing up, with some more salad leaves in his hands.

"Will you three knock it off?!"

"But, I-" Demyx tried to protest, but he gasped as he suddenly felt his head get soaked by a certain clear and cold liquid. The water ran all down his back, and on his shoulders.

He turned, and expected to see Saix standing there, but it wasn't him at all.

"AXEL!!" Demyx yelled

"What? You like water don't you? I thought you needed to cool down." the green-eyed man stated, with the pitcher still in his hand and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, that's right, Axel! You remembered!" Demyx replied "And if I remember correctly, you always eat ice cubes when you're thirsty, right?" He continued "Hey, maybe you need to cool down too!" Demyx reached into another water pitcher and grabbed some ice cubes. He then ran behind Axel and put the ice cubes down his back.

Axel started panicking, and began trying to take them out.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Roxas called out

As soon as number XIII gave the orders, everybody jumped up out of their seats and began throwing potatoes, carrots, peas, salad,and just about everything else on the table at each other.

Everybody but Xemnas that is.

The leader of the Organization, who was now furious, abruptly stood up and put an end to the madness.

"ENOUGH!!" He commanded at the top of his lungs

Everybody began to drop their weapons and firearms (which consisted of spoons, forks, knives, and the odd napkins for defense) and stared right into their superior's eyes.

"What in this non-existent world has gotten into this organization?!" he asked a rhetorical question. Everybody stayed silent, no doubt.

"Everyone apologize to each other and to me! This is such disrespect!"

"Sorry.." All of the members said in unison, their heads bowed down in shame

"Now…I want all of this cleaned up in five minutes! FIVE! I want this room spotless by the time I come back, or you're all being turned into dusks! GET WORKING!" he barked orders, and then left through a portal.

Everybody did what they were told, so that way nobody would lose their non-existent lives, and so that they would never have to hear their boss get so mad again. Until the next time, anyways.

…..

Meanwhile, Xemnas was in his office, uploading the footage he had secretly gotten at dinner with his camera onto youtube, writing the description of the video as "_How organization XIII really acts at dinner."_ he had a smile on his face, and as he thought of their reactions, and how emberassed (as well as angry) they were going to be when they see the video posted, he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

-----

So, guys, what did you think? It's my first time writing for KH, but I thought it should be funny, and not serious, because i'm already writing a more serious one. Speaking of that, I know i haven't updated Wrong Turn in awhile, but there's a chapter-in-progress that i'm going to go work on right now. **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
